poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' race training with Bertram T. Monkey and the War Doctor
This is how Thomas' race training with Bertram T. Monkey and the War Doctor goes in Thomas and Twilight's Racing Adventure. Bertram T. Monkey: Ready, Thomas? Thomas: I'm ready, Bertram. goes into the War Doctor's house where his TARDIS is parked Bertram T. Monkey: Excuse me. Are you the Doctor? War Doctor: Doctor no more. Thomas: Oh. Ryan told me you're the one who fought in the Time War against the Daleks. War Doctor turns to see Thomas Sugarcoat: He wants to compete in this year's race. War Doctor: Yes. Of course. I think you're right, Sugarcoat. Sci-Ryan is a friend to me and you. smiles and hugs the War Doctor Indigo Zap: Now, let's get this baby on the tracks. Cause the other country trains are going down. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Let's go.. Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts: Go Shadowbolts! Sour Sweet: sourly Ahem. Aren't we forgetting someone? Sci-Ryan: Oh. Sorry, Sour Sweet. You're a Shadowbolt too. Sugarcoat: sighs No. Not her. She meant the Wondercolts. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Go Wondercolts and Shadowbolts! Wondercolts and Shadowbolts: YEAH!!! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help Thomas train, Doctor. War Doctor nods Later Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas. Listen to the War Doctor for some instructions. nods War Doctor: Okay. You have to go through the training course Ryan made. Sci-Ryan: And test your speed in the time trial. winks at Sci-Ryan and his Dalek friend and then the training starts Sci-Ryan: Go! Go! Go! starts puffing on the course Bertram T. Monkey: Wow! War Doctor: Yeah. He has talent. watches Thomas while drinking tea time later Thomas: panting That is so cool. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. It's like I saw the Golden Queen version of me. gasps Matau T. Monkey: There's a second leader of the Doom Raiders, Master Ryan? on Evil Ryan: Wow! Thomas has never gone that fast before. He's so gonna tear it up at the qualifier. Wolfgang (Skylanders): I hope so, Evil Ryan. If the Golden King can keep Ryan's and Cody's magic under control. nods Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. I'm sure they can handle it. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I didn't know Master Ryan is the Golden King. shrugs Rigby (EG): One thing. Who is this Golden King? (EG) saw a glow in someone and turns around to see the Golden King Rigby (EG): Ryan? Is that you? looks at Ryan and the Golden King Thomas: I might think this Ryan is a Doom Raider from their timeline. nods Duck: I think I feel a song coming on. song Will You Won't You starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Oh man. Duck: It's going to be special~ Golden King: I think we sing with Duck. Duck: It's going to be great~ Mario: Off to the Mainland without coaches and freight~ SMG4: Please, sir, I beg you~ Ex-Terminator: Will you won't you take me to the railway show?~ Golden King: That Dalek sings?! Evil Ryan: Yes. That song is solid gold. Thomas: I am ought to go~ I know this for sure~ Golden King and the Cyberlings: He's the train everyone should know~ The bravest but isn't number 4~ Sci-Ryan: Or 3... or 2. Thomas: No matter what I do~ I'm still the number 1~ Sci-Ryan: Yes you are~ Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be special~ Golden King: Yes it will~ Human Rainbow Dash: It's going to be great~ Ryan F-Freeman: I know that, Rainbow Dash~ The Dazzlings: Off to the mainland without coaches and freight~ Sci-Ryan: the War Doctor What's the mainland? The Cyberlings: Please, sir, I beg you~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts